


【JesseBros】好梦相伴

by lemonadecokeice



Category: American Ultra (2015), Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Now You See Me (Movies), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Bottom Lex Luthor, JesseBros, M/M, Top Mike Howell
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonadecokeice/pseuds/lemonadecokeice
Summary: 杰西四兄弟设定角色及年龄顺位：Daniel（NYSM）Lex（BVS）Mike（AU）Mark（TSN）CP：Mike/Lex可能提及：Jack/Dainel、Eduardo/Mark#斜线均有意义#私设剧情非常多#部分取自电影#搞演员就是要搞角色宇宙#我太喜欢卷老师的Lex了#写着自己爽#不知道打什么tag#如有冒犯我先道歉#注意避雷
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg, J. Daniel Atlas/Jack Wilder, Mike Howell/Lex Luthor Jr. (DCEU)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	【JesseBros】好梦相伴

Lex梦到了一片银色的湖泊，在月光下泛着涟漪的，却像在燃烧的火，发烫。他在湖边看到一只雪豹，钴蓝色的竖瞳沁满凉意。他看见Mike，稍长一些的卷发上沾着血迹，然后他醒了。

一般来说，墨菲斯不怎么会青睐于如今的Lex，而他自己，也不会闲到去回忆一个荒诞的梦境，他的大脑里存放着全宇宙无数宝贵的知识，那些不切实际而且没有可能实现的想法至多会在那里停留一秒之后就会被焚烧销毁。所以，在他终于在这个无趣乏味的股东大会上回过神来的时候，Lex望着报表上那只明显出于自己手笔的雪豹陷入了沉思。

思来想去，Lex决定久违地召开一个简短的家庭会议。

事实上，家人这个概念在Lex心里并没有占据过大的位置，某位参议员和某个氪星人曾有幸窥见过他过去的一角。大都会的普通市民则更加熟悉白手起家建立庞大商业帝国却依旧慷慨的老卢瑟，而不是帝国现任总裁口中的那个出生于东德在强权下成长最终逃离转而又变成另一个强权的父亲。同时，人们也不会知道老卢瑟强权的受害者除了Lex之外还有另外三个兄弟。毕竟老卢瑟一直宣称LexCorp前面的Lex是他唯一宝贵的儿子。

Daniel在十六岁那年选择逃离老宅流浪街头，四兄弟的大哥固执地把姓氏改成了一位擎天提坦的名字，切断了他和老卢瑟的最后一点联系。就像他坚持不懈地用鸽子在每一年的圣诞节给Lex寄回一张纸牌告诉他自己安然无恙，即使Lex总会在回信中指出Daniel的毫无新意。Mark，他们最小的弟弟，值得庆幸的是在他步入青春期没多久后老卢瑟的肝脏就承受不住过多的酒精摄入，所以他至少安稳地在哥哥们的羽翼下长大成人了。如果他不是和Daniel一样执意要改变姓氏的话，Lex差点就要相信那个他和Mark流着泪回忆过去的夜晚是他的臆想了。到头来，只有Lex一个人保留了Luthor这个姓氏，承受着老卢瑟大部分怒火与折磨的他也同样继承了包括Luther老宅在内的全部家产。

而Mike，哦，Mike。与他骨肉相融，共用一个胎盘的弟弟，真正意义上的另一个自己。和Lex几乎完全相反的，Mike没有出色的聪明头脑，称不上固执坚强的性格，柔弱，普通的棕褐色卷发让他免于老卢瑟的皮鞭，小羊羔似的在Lex手里塞上一颗樱桃味暴风糖，钴蓝色的眼睛里总是带着些许怯懦，颤抖着擦拭Lex腿上的血迹却总是先于一步抹掉同胞哥哥脸蛋上的眼泪。Lex童年为数不多快乐记忆的陪伴者，在Daniel出走之后，Mark尚未长大之前，唯一与他相拥入眠的家人。他的血亲，他的良心，他的美梦。

那天老卢瑟出乎意料地带走了缩在角落里的Mike，Lex没能拉住弟弟。Mike很瘦，被拉扯着的苍白手腕仿佛一折就断，小羊羔再怎么挣扎也没能挣脱锁链的束缚，从他的口袋里掉出来许多暴风糖，一颗一颗的在雪地上留下无法忽视的红色。壁炉里的火燃得正旺，老宅里干燥又温暖。他只能站在落地窗前眼睁睁地看着Mike被塞进老宅外的那辆黑色面包车里再扬长而去。当天晚上Lex发了高烧，他梦见自己被推入沸腾的湖泊，灼热的湖水灌进喉咙，他像被脐带勒住的成型婴儿，无法呼吸。血亲被迫分离，良心被束之高阁，唯一的美梦被碾碎，从此噩梦环绕。

莱昂内尔·卢瑟是个疯子。他嗜酒成瘾却实现了无数人梦寐以求的美国梦，他冷血无情，可以为了一个政府合作项目卖掉自己的儿子。但他没有想到他那个最漂亮也最乖顺的傀儡儿子会是有过之却无不及的完美继承者，而自己终有一天会死于一场精心策划的伏击。

Lex从噩梦中醒来，他让LexCorp重获新生，他的兄长成为YouTube上人们津津乐道的罗宾汉，他的弟弟正在加州开拓着他的代码版图。只是氪星人在大都会的意外出现却让Lex坠入了另一个知识与权力不对等的恐慌梦境里。普罗米修斯选择了人类。他承认自己急切地想要利用氪星人来揭穿美国最古老的谎言，良心对Lex而言有弊无利，痛苦才是疯狂的温床，但最终的结果告诉他，神是杀不死的。圆圈，媒体追踪他和从前追踪着氪星人一样，像一群鬣狗绕着他打转，试图从他完美的微笑下嗅到一丝人性的弱点，去窥探他时而稳定时而混乱的精神状态背后的悲惨遭遇。但他们选错了，是三角形。欧几里得的三角形公理。任意两点间的最短距离是直线。通往大都会重建者的捷径只需要一个名字。

Mike Howell。

Lex在股东大会之后点开了老卢瑟名为UltraProject的文件夹。Mike，Michael，Lex不相信神，也不相信会有人如同上帝*，对上照片中那双钴蓝色眼瞳的时候Lex不知道这一次会是怎样的一场梦。

“我要去找他了，亲自去，只是通知你们一声。”Lex在Daniel进门的下一秒就开口了，没有给另外两个人思考的机会。

“哦，我们的Lexy终于要去找回他的良心了吗？”Daniel坐进沙发的中间，“Marky，放下你的笔电，听听你哥哥说话，让人操心的小混蛋。”

“不，我在修复Facebook的一个漏洞，这很重要。”Mark身上还是那件印着GAP的灰色帽衫，夹着拖鞋的脚还在地毯上一点一点的，“顺便一提，你才是那个让大家操心最多的FBI通缉犯，混蛋。”

“是前通缉犯。”Daniel纠正着，指间的硬币没有停止动作，他又转头看向另一边安静得出奇的Lex，“所以，你找到Mikey在哪儿了吗？”

“嗯哼，我也指望不上你不是吗？”Lex摇了摇手中的酒杯，他现在有点后悔为什么要叫Daniel回家了，明明一封邮件就可以更快地解决问题，虽然这封邮件大概率会被他的兄长遗忘在邮箱里，“哦，你的那个小男友也许能帮上点忙，听说他最近催眠术学得不错？以及Marky，放下笔电，你从回家那天起到现在眼睛就没离开过它，不然我就打电话让Eduarod把你接走。”

“我和Wardo还在吵架…”Mark咕哝了一句。

“是吗？原来昨天电话那头的是柴郡猫。”

唯一的金发青年在看到最小的弟弟终于不情不愿地把笔电关上后伸手点了点他大哥的鼻尖。家庭地位一目了然。

*****

青年总是在每周二的下午到便利店里买上几包暴风糖和一瓶牛奶。暴风糖大多数情况下会是樱桃口味，除非那几天Mike忘记去补货，青年会在货架前皱着眉思考一会儿然后拿走苹果味的。

Mike喜欢看青年在货架前犹豫不决的样子，虽然他和自己有着一张几乎一模一样的脸。这让他觉得Lex更像人类，并没有说Lex不是人类的意思，应该说更有人情味。这只是Mike作为一名漫画家（当然是自封的）的思维模式，他总会注意到一些小细节，比如路边那棵永恒静止的树，货架上剩余的勺子，人们脸上的微表情什么的。哦，对了，还有Lex，那个青年的名字，是Mike某一次结账时不小心从青年的手机那头听见的。有点耳熟，但Mike想不起来在哪里听过了。他几乎记不起遇见Phoebe之前的日子，所有记忆中Mike总能寻到红发情人的身影，即使他有严重的离镇恐慌症，他俩也是一对完美且糟糕（fucked-up）的情侣。Phoebe负责完美，Mike负责糟糕。

“我有和你谈起过父母的事吗？”Mike出门前卷了一支麻烟，“还有学校，我是在哪里上的学？我以前上过学吗？今天是周几来着？”他的表情介于困惑与无辜之间，微微驼着的背让他的脖子显得有点前倾，深邃的眼窝里嵌着一双钴蓝色的宝石。Mike感到头疼，最近总有一些简短的画面从他脑海里闪过，大概是儿时的回忆，他的身边的总是站着一个金发的小男孩。他摇摇头。

“嘿，宝贝，没关系，如果你不想回忆那就不要再想了好吗？”Phoebe捧着Mike的脸亲了亲他的额头，“还有今天是周二。”

是的，今天是周二。Mike整了整自己的红格纹衬衫上别着的名牌，抱着一堆字母朝便利店外的广告箱走去。说起金发，Lex也有着一头金发。Mike将那个大写的“E”字摆正，吐出一口白色的烟雾，不知道为什么，他今天格外期待Lex的到来。他和Lex说过话，第一次见面的时候Mike被Lex的脸吓到了，换做是谁面对着一张与自己相同的脸都会被吓到的，更何况他是Mike。他还以为碰到了另一个世界的二重身，自己即将迎来湮灭，或者嗑嗨到出现了幻觉。不过他还挺喜欢青年身上那件黑猩猩T恤衫的，典型飞叶子漫画家的思考方法，但Lex看起来没有那么惊讶。金发的青年和Mike打招呼，自己疑惑的神情似乎让对方出现了几秒的愣神与停顿。啊哈，一只离群的失忆小羊羔，仁慈的父亲。那种充满戏剧性的浮夸语气并没有让Mike感到不适，他第一次对Phoebe以外的陌生人产生了想要接近的念头。

奇怪，今天Lex没有来。Mike也一反常态地没有在他的那本画满火箭猿猴的本子上勾勾涂涂，而是注视着路边那棵树发起呆来。他离开泻湖镇了吗？可自己还想和他做朋友呢。Mike只知道他的名字却从没有问过他为什么和自己长着同一张脸，他的内心深处认为Lex一定和自己的过去有关联。Lex认识从前的他吗？他们会是朋友吗？还是比朋友更亲密的关系呢？家人？

可惜的是，Mike没有来得及继续思考这些，接下来发生的一切就都变得不受控制起来。首先是一个他头次见的女人朝他不断念叨着什么查里厄特、曼德尔布罗特像是咏叹调之类的鬼话，然后他竟然徒手将用来卷泡面的勺子插进了某个卸他车轮的男人的喉咙里，哦，天呐，Mike真希望那些血没有溅到自己的身上。接着他和Phoebe炸了一个警局，那个总是找Mike茬的条子甚至还为掩护他们逃走付出了生命。而他的脑子里突然间涌现出了无数武器的名称与性能，这其中包括五十种坦克和上百种重型枪械。最让Mike感到头疼的是他的女友其实不是他的女友而是他的监视官，Phoebe居然是个CIA的特工，她说的每一句话都是假的。他自己，Mike的腿肉眼可见地在颤抖着，他的身份是一个经过改造与催眠的废弃实验品。

“先让我静静！！”

Mike在喊出这句话之后踉跄着逃离了朋友的住所，逃离了他的红发女友。即使外面还有不断追杀他的见鬼改造人，Mike也一刻不想在Phoebe身边呆了。靠在便利店门口的广告箱上抽麻烟的时候，Mike又猛然间记起今天是周二。有辆车撞在了路边那棵树上，那辆车跑了很远，就像它是从工厂的流水线上生产出来的，然后它被运到了这里。但那么多年以来，那棵树一直呆在同一个地方，静止不动的，什么都没有做直到今晚，它把车停了下来。Mike不清楚自己到底是那棵树还是那台车。他没办法不想起Lex。那些碎片般的画面像泄了阀的流水般疯狂涌入Mike的大脑，那些梦原来不只是梦，零星但也足以让他搞清楚自己和Lex的关系。还有Daniel，还有Mark。

他和Lex理所应当地共用着一个房间。双胞胎。小时候他们常常坐在床边的地毯上共读一本书，Lex会消化书籍的大半部分，当然，他则更容易被地毯上细小的古老涂鸦吸引。偶尔分开的时间只会是父亲带着Lex去了公司，Mike知道那意味着公司会迎来新的女性投资商。他只是比其他人花更长时间去思考那些话语行为的动机，并不代表他真的不懂。“Write cheques for Lex*”，这让那些有闲钱的老富婆们觉得很可爱。Lex也确实很可爱。

后来他们频繁地被分开是因为Lex更像父亲嘴中咒骂的那个漂亮婊子，他们四个只有Lex遗传到了妈妈的金发。Mark被保姆抱得远远的，Daniel住在了学校，而Lex总会在父亲注意到自己之前就挡在他身前，因此Mike是双胞胎里免遭伤害的那个。可那些尖叫和伴着哭泣的呻吟会穿过房门的缝隙透进来，仿佛女巫的咒语，围绕在Mike耳畔提醒着他，他的哥哥正在遭受怎样残忍的虐待。可他无力阻止，Lex大腿根上的青紫与后背的伤痕还没消去就会有新的覆盖在上面，Mike只希望上帝可以听见他的祈祷，父亲这次的暴行能够短一些。

祈祷没有用，Mikey。荷鲁斯，阿波罗，耶和华。如果神是万能的，那他不可能是个完人。如果神是个完人，那他不可能是万能的，所以神不会来的，Mikey。Mike在帮Lex清理伤痕的时候总听见他的哥哥在呢喃着一些他听不懂的话，他会小心地往Lex嘴里塞一颗暴风糖，然后获得一个微笑结束这一天。

所有回忆断节在一个雪天。

“你又把自己搞得脏兮兮的了，Mickey Mouce。”

Mike将麻烟捻灭在广告箱上，他听见Lex轻飘飘的声音，无奈的，和某一次他不小心打翻颜料把Lexy的头发染成了红色时一样。Lex正叉着腰站在他面前，肩膀耸起又放下，波点衬衫，白色匡威鞋，一个真心的微笑。

“Lex…咳……Lexy。”Mike清了清嗓子才找回自己的声音，“I'm…I'm sorry。”自卑与愧疚让他不敢直视Lex的眼睛，下意识地想要逃避却被哥哥攥住了手腕，存储在脑子里的格斗术在这一秒失灵了，Lex用的力气并不大，Mike却没有挣脱。

“No，No，不要再逃了，小羊羔。你飞得离太阳太远了*。”Lex伸出一根手指点在Mike的嘴唇上，不顾他脸上的血污与失而复得的弟弟额头相抵，两双钴蓝色的眼睛对视着，“不过现在没时间留给我们叙旧。Mikey，看看周围。”

被加强过的感官重新开启，Mike察觉到有几个改造人正蹲在一辆汽车后面虎视眈眈，这次换他挡在Lex身前了。Mike扯着Lex的手腕往便利店跑过去，还点燃了自己车厢后的一串烟花。赫拉克勒斯拯救了普罗米修斯，羊羔在一瞬间变成了雪豹，角色转换，猎物转为狩猎者。人造的神祇也可以被称为神吗？这一次Lex不需要用新月*来使神明下跪。因为他发现自己同样也是那条小路。

叉子，勺子，簸箕，任何能够成为武器的日常用品被发挥到极致。一场狩猎，一场汇报演出，一场暴力美学。“他们创造你就像创造我一样。”最后一个被Mike打倒在地的人依靠着货架，“但你比我更好。”Mike没有扣动扳机。

Lex注视着Mike把那把枪放下来，上扬的嘴角勾了勾，一阵怪异的满足感朝他袭来。是的，氪星人带给他的痛苦根源是拥有知识却没有力量，因为知识就是力量，这是自相矛盾的。他不恨罪人，他恨罪恶本身，绝对的邪恶与美德都是不允许存在的，而他需要一个同时拥有力量与人性的神来作为他理论的支撑点，氪星人让他失望了，可如今Lex找到了他的双胞胎弟弟，他还要感谢老卢瑟，完美的实例，更何况Mike望向他的眼神里还是带着和幼时一样直白的无辜与仰慕。

“你知道美国最古老的谎言是什么吗，Greg探员？”Lex站在审讯室外面和隶属于CIA的此次清除行动的直接命令者对话，透过玻璃他看到Mike的左脚不断地点着地，他知道他的离镇恐慌症还没有痊愈，“权力可以是无辜的。四亿美金改造一只听话的小狗？”金发青年摇摇头，“很可惜你们选错对象了。”

*****

Mike梦到他割伤了右手，一道匕首的划痕，不停地向外流血。一只金色的狐狸舔舐着掌心的伤口。梦中的疼痛让他惊醒，熟悉的天花板印入眼帘，耳边木柴燃烧的声音哔啵作响，窗帘外漆黑一片。

“做噩梦了吗？（bad dreams）”Lex坐在床边的地毯上，将读到一半的书放下，下巴抵着柔软的床铺。大概没有人会相信LexCorp的总裁还会有这么温柔恬静的时刻，红披风*也要大跌眼镜了。Mike没有回答，他依旧处在戒断期。从泻湖镇的便利店回到大都会的老宅花光了Mike所有的叶子储备，好让自己逃离洗脑催眠留下的后遗症，然后Lex决定不让Mike再碰这些，记忆中一向对Mike纵容无度的金发哥哥这次出奇地态度坚决。Phoebe偶尔会来，她好像对两人能够复合抱有一丝希望，但Mike的拒绝也出乎意料地果断，于是他和Lex就像是回到了从前，共用一间卧室，好让Lex时刻盯着自己。

Mike的一言不发没让Lex恼火，他从床头的玻璃罐里拿了一颗暴风糖，拆掉包装送进Mike嘴里。“是樱桃味的。”Lex吮了吮手指。

“yeah，一直是樱桃味。”Mike含着那颗糖，他眼尖地发现了Lex掌心的伤疤，和他梦里的那条一样，是什么双胞胎神奇的心灵感应吗？Lex肯定不会相信，但Mike却这样想，他没办法对Lex身上的任何一条伤痕视而不见，“我梦到了那条疤。”Mike从床上坐起来与Lex对视，这样让Lex仰视他的机会不常见，Mike谈不上享受，只是觉得新鲜，这让他脑子里飞叶子的想法减少了点。

“哦，这条？”Lex在他眼前晃了晃右手，“恭喜你当叔叔了，Mikey。”

“什…什么？”Mike没有回过神来，是Daniel还是Mark？不对，他俩都不可能生。那是Lex？Mike皱起了眉，为什么他不知道Lex有情人？

“你相信了？”逗弄Mike永远是Lex的一大乐趣之一。察觉到自己被耍了的Mike揉了揉鼻子，转头望向墙壁上的木制时钟，时针指向十一，原来自己才睡了一个小时。

他盯着钟面的时间太长了，发呆走神是Mike的戒断反应之一。Lex踢掉拖鞋爬上了床，坐到Mike对面：“Mikey，看着我。”

“啊，对不起，我又走神了。”Mike晃晃脑袋，然后又低下了头。很难想象眼前的小羊羔在几个月之前引起了一个小镇的恐慌，甚至干掉了CIA一支非法改造人军队。掉进兔子洞的爱丽丝。

“听着，这解释起来很复杂。”Lex用那只带着伤疤的手握住Mike的，粗糙的触感有点硌人。如果换作其他人，Lex是绝对没有耐心解释也不会让他去剖析自己的内心的，但那是Mike。他们曾住在一个子宫里，也本应该是一体，却被迫遗忘并缺失了对方好几年的时光。

“我可以把毁灭日加进我的漫画吗？”Mike听完哥哥那段前尘往事依旧像小时候一样抓不住重点，侧身盯着Lex，钴蓝色的眼睛里写满了兴奋与惊讶，“听上去很酷。”

“你可以。”Lex勾勾嘴角。

“我还梦到了一只狐狸，Lexy，颜色和你的头发一样。”他握着Lex的手放到自己眼前，舔了舔那道伤疤，就像梦里的那只狐狸。Lex想缩回手却被Mike握得更紧了，舌头刺激着伤疤边缘刚长出来的软肉有些发痒。

“那你呢？小王子，你是准备驯服我还是选择圈养我？”Lex原本紧绷的肌肉放松了下来，他选择靠近Mike一点，鼻尖相碰，四目相对。

静止的树，树旁破烂的汽车，货架，被点燃的烟花。尖叫，雪地，被倒转的油画，红色颜料。金发男孩，红发情人，樱桃口味的暴风糖。

“我能，我能吻你吗？”

小羊羔叩响禁忌的敲门砖。

糖块在唇舌交缠之间被Mike送回Lex的嘴里，樱桃的酸甜味溢满了口腔。被改造过的身体在体能上显然更胜同胞哥哥一筹，那股狩猎者的侵略性又出现在Mike身上。但只是亲吻，Mike捏着Lex的下巴，另一只手环着哥哥的腰，收紧凑近。他终于放过Lex的嘴唇转而把头埋在他的锁骨间，味道闻起来像泡在糖罐里的酒渍樱桃。

“我似乎找到了让你戒掉大麻的方法，Mikey？”Lex揉了揉Mike的头发，他的棕色卷发已经长到肩了。

“我猜我也找到了。”Mike的声音被布料阻隔听上去闷闷的，但Lex知道他在笑。

双脚鞋跟轻碰三下，桃乐丝回到了家。*

“晚安，Lexy。”

Lex梦到银色的湖泊，

一只雪豹在湖边亲吻一只狐狸，

钴蓝色的眼瞳盛满月光，

树上结出了樱桃。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 注：  
> 1、“Mike......如同上帝”：Mike，Michael的简称，意为who is like God，取自希伯来文，“谁像上帝”，暗示没有人像神。  
> 2、“Write cheques for Lex”：为Lex开支票。  
> 3、“这一次......新月......下跪”：新月指Phoebe，希腊神话里有好几位月神，菲比代表新月，塞勒涅代表满月（正统月神），阿尔忒弥斯代表弯月。  
> 4、红披风：指超人。  
> 5、“双脚......回到了家”：出自《绿野仙踪》。  
> 


End file.
